When A simple game changes your life
by RheaKuran
Summary: Starish and quartet night dont have work . they are sitting together in the living room .What happens when Ren suggests a game of truth or dare ? Its a yaoi fanfic so If you dont like dont read ! Pairings : " Ittoki x Tokiya " "Ren x Masato" "Ai x Syo " "Camus x Cecil" "Reiji x Ranmaru" " Satsuki x Natsuki"
1. Chapter 1

**When life is changed by a simple game**

 **Hii! This is my second fanfic and my first yaoi fanfic , I hope you like it.**

 **Pairings :** Tokiya x Ittoki , Ren x Masato, Ai x Syo , Satsuki x Natsuki , Reiji x Ranmaru , Camus x Cecil.

I dont own utapri nor its characters . I also dont own Okita souji and Todo Heisuke They are from hakuouki and they belong to idea factory .

 **Warning Yaoi If you dont like dont read !**

The starish and quartet night members were sitting together in the living room. They have the day off , since they worked really hard recently . Ittoki was playing cards with Reiji , Ranmaru and Camus were arguing about bananas and sugar like usual .

-Oi what did you do to my bananas ? asked Ranmaru furious.

-I just made banana honey with them , they taste better like that . said Camus.

-YOU DID WHAT?! How dare you touch my bananas ?! Bananas taste good the way they are . Yelled Ranmaru.

-As if you've asked my permission for taking my sugar to make a cake . replied Camus .

-Oi , Uruse ! I want to sleep . whined Cecil.

-How dare you talk to your senpai like this you spoilt child?! Be more respectful . Scowled Camus and then smacked Cecil on the head .

-Ittai! yelled Cecil in pain.

-Keep it down , I would really appreciate it if you did I want to read my book . stated Tokiya .

-Its their fault not mine ! complained Cecil.

Masato was playing piano , Natsuki was trying to make "cookies" , Syo was watching a kendo match on TV with Ren and they were cheering for their favourite fighter as Ai was calculating the chances of winning for both fighters .

-Jinguji Ren , Okita Souji has 60% chance of winning. (This character belongs to hakuouki and idea factory ! HONTONI SUMIMASEN but I need to borrow him for few minutes )

-HEEH?! NO ! I cant accept this ! Heisuke cant loose ! complained Syo disappointed.

-Hmmm? Ai is never wrong and you know that better than me since he is your senpai. Im going to win the bet , sho chan . taunted Ren.

-Im very sorry , Syo-kun . stated Ai in his usual tone . Todo Heisuke is very skilled however look at Okita Souji , can you see that look in his eyes ? He'ss like a beast who's overhelming his pray . He has nothing to loose and has a very good attacking technique . Also look at Heisuke he's getting tired and he isnt really focused on this match , it appears something is troubling him. As a conclusion he only has 30% of winning . explained Ai .

-STILL ! I refuse to give up! Protested Syo.

-You should give up and just focus on what you're going to do for the bet sho chan. replied Ren smirking .

Arbiter (On TV) : STOP ! Souji marked 3 points ! We have a winner , souji 5 points and Heisuke 2 points Okita souji you're going to the finals.

Okita : Yare yare , that was a good match . But I hope you'll be more serious next time heisuke kun ! Janne minasai !

-Tsk why do I always have to loose the bets I do with Ren ! whined Syo .

-Because Im Ren and you are Sho chan . said Ren smiling .

-Daijobu , daijobu , syo kun ! added Reiji cheering Syo up . Look , even Ittoki is loosing at poker .

-Did you really have to say that Kotobuki senpai ! said ittoki blaming Reiji.

-Dont get angry its just a game haha ! Anyway I was getting bored . What about we do something together ? Lets play a game . proposed Reiji .

-A game ? Yes yes that would be good ! cheered Natsuki .

Masato stopped playing the piano and looked at them :

-What kind of game ? i mean which one ? asked Masato suspiciously .

-Yeah he is right ... It never ended well when we played games before , commented Tokiya still reading his book .

-I have an idea , a good and funny game that wont cause problems . said Ren.

Everyone looked at him , even Camus and Ranmaru stopped fighting to hear what Ren was going to say .

-Hontoni , Jinguji ? questioned Masato and Ren smiled even more . Because most of the time you're up to no good.

-You really hurt my feelings hirijikawa ! But dont worry , It will be fun , You will enjoy it very much , Im sure . reassured Ren .

-Ohe ! Dont turn very much around the bush ! Just what's the game already. said Ranmaru annoyed .

-What about truth or dare? suggested Ren .

Tokiya : There is no way im playing that silly game of yours.

Ai: the chances of finishing this game without issues is of ...10%

Cecil wakes up : Truth or dare? I want to play!

Natsuki (hugs syo ) : Me too !

Satsuki appears (human form in the same time as natsuki) : No way you're going to play !

Everyone : SATSUKI?!

Satsuki : Natsuki you're not playing .

Natsuki in a sad tone : Nande , Satsuki?

Satsuki : Because its dangerous , look at those beasts ... I swore I would protect you didnt I?

Natsuki stayed silent for few minutes

before saying : Then why dont you play with us ?

Satsuki: nani? Me playing? No Im not playing I hate this stupid game and you should do the same . Either way I wont let you play with them .

Natsuki looked at satsuki with pleading eyes : Please , satsuki .

Satsuki (trying to resist ) : I said no !

Natsuki looked sadly at Satsuki : Please , Satsuki do it for me .

Satsuki (taken aback and couldnt resist natsuki anymore ) : I ...well ...*sighs* FINE !

Natsuki smiled again : arigato !

Ranmaru : Im not playing either

Camus : I dont have a choice I must play , Aijima is playing and Im his senpai ... Its my duty to teach him .. Because he might do something stupid.

-HEHHH ! Im offended , Camus senpai . said Cecil sadly .

Reiji started to loose it and was about to snap but Satsuki was quicker than him . He hit the table hard attracting everyone's attention.

-All of you are playing ! Natsuki wants to play and I want his game to be perfect and if anyone dares to complain ... I'll take care of him personally. menaced Satsuki cracking his knuckles .

No one dared to say anything anymore except Ranmaru who was about to challenge him , but Reiji prevented him from doing so .

They sat in a circle in the order :

Ittoki , Satsuki , Cecil , Syo , Masato, Ranmaru , Natsuki , Reiji , Ren , Camus, Tokiya and Ai then back to Ittoki.

-Ittoki you start . Said Ren .

-Hai ! Mmmm , Shinomya san , truth or dare ?

-Mmm truth.

-Are you in love with syo ? asked Ittoki .

Satsuki looked interested he wanted to know if that was really the case , he always wondered if Natsuki loved the short boy .

-Well , Im not sure but I dont think that is really love . replied Natsuki.

-Then why are you always hugging me ? It becomes annoying you know? added Syo .

-Good , then lets move on . said Tokiya .

-Fine . Agreed Natsuki. Then Syo kun ...

-HEH?! Why me?

-Because you're so cute ! Truth or dare ?

-I...

-I thought about something interesting . Since you lost our bet I want you to choose dare . said Ren.

-What? NO WAY! refused Syo .

-Mmm? Dont tell me you're afraid ? Hyuga sensei would disappointed if he heard you . Or a-

-Fine , FINE! I'll do it ! But I swear that Im going to get revenge on

you! promised Syo angrily.

-Then what do you choose syo chan? asked Natsuki .

-Dare .

-Then , I want you to kiss Ai for 10 seconds .

-Nani? Are you talking about me? Syo kun is going to kiss me? questioned Ai . Syo sighed but was secretly happy since he was in love with the quartet night member .

-Yeah that's my dare . affirmed Syo.

-This is going to be interesting . commented Ren smirking .

Syo stood up ignoring Ren and walked towards Ai . He then kissed him hesitantly at first , but then Ai put his arm around Syo's waist deepening the kiss .

Tokiya *cough* *cough* : Its been 20 seconds now can we move on?

Hearing that syo pulled way blushing hard and Ren burst into laughter .

Ren: See it wasnt that bad was it? You liked it . You should continue later .

Syo glared at him furiously and then he challenged him : Then show me what you can do , Jinguji Ren! Truth or dare?

-Dare , Im not a coward , and I accept your challenge . replied Ren smirking . _It couldnt be that bad could it?_

-Then Play 7 minutes in heaven with Masato in the closet with a camera there . Dont worry Ive set it there because Natsuki would sneak in there some times .You wont find it , its well hidden . You need to at least kiss . Good luck .

-You want your revenge , I dont have a problem with that . But why do I have to assume his responsabilities with him . protested Masato .

-Come on hirijikawa. And Syo , dont think im going to back down . Because Im a man . Stated Ren.

-Oh I forgot ! 7 min wont start until you go into the closet .

-Fine . Said Ren .

When they reached Syo's room .

Masato :-Jinguji ! Its all your fault ! Cant you keep your mouth shut for once ! You cant keep out of problems not only that but you need to drag me into them too . It became annoying . I cant stand it anymore ! You dont understand me at all ! You're not even trying . I ... I ...

Ren felt guilty , because of those stupid bets , he didnt even realize that he was hurting Masato . Someone very dear to him.

Ren :-Hirijikawa , Im very sorry . I know that what I did wasnt very good but please , I dont want to look like a coward in front of sho chan after all what I said to him about hyuga sensei and being a man . So , just this time I ..

Masato :-What if I refuse ? Will you do it by force ?

\- Do you hate me that much ? asked Ren and then he walked towards masato who was taking steps back until his back hit the door of the closet . Ren put his arms on each side of Masato's head trapping him.

-Jinguji what are you doing ?! Explain at once ! yelled masato .

-Hirijikawa ...

Ren was running his fingers down Masato's cheek , then his neck .

-You really are beautiful ... so beautiful ...Im afraid I wont be able to resist for much longer .

-Jinguji ...

-You're not resisting anymore I wonder why ?

-Because its useless , you're going to do as you please either way , and ...its faster without resistance just get it over with . explained Masato .

\- Is that all of it ? said Ren smiling sadly . Do you really think Im this bad ?

-That's ... why do you sound sad all of a sudden?

-You dont know? when the answer is so obvious , so simple to guess .

-How would I know ? I cant read minds .

-Im deeply in love with you Hirjikawa ... no ... Masato . I love you , I love you since I met at the academy . I love singing with you too ... Masato . declared Ren.

-Jinguji ... I...

-You dont need to answer me now . Take your time Masato .

Ren then opened the closet so both of them fell inside Ren on the top of Masato . He then closed it .

-It hurts you know ! Why did you do that ?! I hit my head you know?

-Im very sorry , Masato , now we should play our game . apologized Ren in a low voice .

-Jinguji , Im not sure ... I

Ren went close to his ear and then whipered huskily :

-Dont worry you'll be sure soon enough , We're going to have fun .

He then kissed Masato gently at first before it turned more and more heated and tongues interwined as the kiss became deeper and deeper .

Meanwhile the others were watching what the camere was filming of Masato and Ren on Syo's computer .

Ittoki was blushing hard :

-Nooo! I cant watch this anymore Im very embarrassed .

-Shhh , Otoya , let me feel my revenge . said Syo .

-Hmm , its getting interesting. added Reiji .

-Really , you have no sense of privacy ...Anyway how many minutes are left ? Questioned Tokiya.

-Only 4 min . replied Syo .

Back to the closet .

-Ahhh Jinguji... moaned Masato. Stop teasing me !

-No ... Masato say my name ...

-Ahhhhh ... Renn!

-No ,say it louder , say that you are mine and mine alone .

-Ren, Im yours and I'll always be ... now please ...use your mouth ...

Ren *sucks* : Mmnh ... Ngh ... *moaning *...

-Ah ! Ren Im close ! Ren-

-Tadaa! end of 7 min . said Syo . But you really gave us a good video .

-Nani? Oh shit , I forgot the filming thing . cursed Ren.

-Dont worry , You can watch it if you want . suggested Syo and was met by a glare .

-Fine now get out of here ! I have a blowjob to finish !

-Okay okay! but wait and the truth or dare !

-Give us 2 more minutes . Now GET OUT !

Syo went back to the living room to wait with the others .

-Rennn...

-Dont worry I would never let you alone my dear masa now ... lets finish this shall we ?

Ren went back to sucking ...

-Ren ... Ren ... Im going to ..Ahhh! moaned Masato louder than ever .

-Mmm it tastes sweet , just like you , my masato now we should wear our clothes and go back downstairs we have a game of truth or dare to finish .

Ren was about to stand up when Masato prevented him from walking any further by holding his arm back .

-What is it Masato? Is something wrong ? asked Ren .

-I ... Masato blushed harder (If that's even possible since he was already blushing from what they were doing ) I ... Ren ... I think I love you...

Ren was surprised , was that really true ?

-You dont need to say that to please me you know , I told you could take your time .

-Ive made up my mind Ren . I love you . Said Masato .

-Then , shall we date ?

-Yes , Ren ...

They kissed again for the last time before going down to join the others .

-Ohhh! The lovers are back. said Natsuki .

-You really made us a good show . commented Reiji.

-It wasnt bad . added Ranmaru .

-It wasnt bad you say ... Then lets see if you can do better ... Truth or dare ? challenged Ren .

-Dare ! Come on , I'll do anything . replied Ranmaru accepting the challenge .

-Go to the guest room on this floor and make out with Reiji!

-Heeh? With Ranran? Good one Ren kun . Ikuyo Ranran . Said Reiji .

-Matte , called Ren . Ran chan choose one here to ask truth or dare since I think you will take a lot of time .

-Indeed , stated Tokiya . I think you really have stupid dares and you are controlling peoples lives and I personnally dislike it very much.

-Really ? Lets see if my dare is stupid ! Choose dare and you'll see ! Yelled Ranmaru angry .

-Fine , dare then . answered Tokiya in a stoic manner .

-Seduce , the redhead ! Ordered Ranmaru , pointing at Ittoki who blushed hard and was dumbfounded.

Tokiya was shocked .He didnt plan to do anything to Ittoki yet . He wanted to be slow with him , step by step . But here , now he had to do it now . _I should have kept my mouth shut ._

-Tokiya ? ...I... Ittoki didnt know what to say he was lost and Tokiya knew it was his fault .

Meanwhile , Reiji and Ranmaru were in the room .

-Tsk , why are you so enthousiastic? asked Ranmaru irritated.

-Because , we're going to have very much fun , Ranmaru ...Whispered Reiji in a seductive tone and Ranmaru shivered , it was the first time Reiji said his name , not "ranran" or "ran chan" or other stupid names he liked calling him .

Reiji pushed Ranmaru on the bed and then he went on the top of him pinning him down.

-Ranmaru ...

Reiji licked Ranmaru's ear who held back a moan . The quartet night leader then kissed him from his cheek to his lips claiming them .

Reiji then licked the other's lips asking for entrance that Ranmaru gave him willingly. Their tongues interwined and their kisses became more intense they had to pull away for breath a trail of saliva connecting their mouths . Their eyes met and Ranmaru was shocked at the look in Reiji's eyes . His eyes had darkened with lust and desire . He was hungry for him and wanted him very badly .

-Rei ...Reiji... murmured Ranmaru .

-Its been a long time since I wanted to do this . And I wont stop until its done. said Reiji before moving to Ranmaru's neck , sucking on his collarbone licking and kissing his neck . Then he bit him living a red mark .

-Tsk .. Why the hell did you do that?! Yelled Ranmaru .

-Hmm? Are you angry Ranmaru ? asked Reiji acting innocent . You see ... he then touched the red spot with the tip of his fingers . This proves that you are mine and mine alone . You belong only to me and to no one else . whispered Reiji huskily .

He then took off Ranmaru's jacket before unbuttoning his shirt revealing well toned muscles and abs .

-You're so sexy Ranmaru , it makes me want to have you here and now but , the more slowly we do it the more pleasurable it will be .

Reiji started his way down kissing the younger man's chest then he took interest in his nipples licking and sucking on them .

-Reiji... stop teasing me . said Ranmaru not able to take it any longer. And wait why Im I the only one naked in the first place , its unfair. He then took off Reiji's clothes before contemplating his beautiful body .

-You're hard , Ranmaru , should I help you? asked Reiji while moving his hand over the other's member still imprisoned in his pants . Reiji unbuttoned them then he slid them of Ranmaru's legs , his boxers following next . Ranmaru was observing him waiting for

what was coming next .

-So ... you didnt answer should I help you take care of this?

-Do whatever you want . Ranmaru was in pain because of his erection but he still had pride .

-Im sorry but I dont work like that . If you want something then ask for it , no even better beg for it . said Reji in a dark , sadistic tone .

-Tsk ... No way ! protested Ranmaru.

-Then I wont give it to you .Look in the end you dont have very much choice . You can keep stubborn and you'll only end up getting hurt or you can give yourself up to me and enjoy the pleasure , which do you pick?

-The ... HOLY SHIT! Fine ...

Reiji chuckled .

-Then the magic word Ran-chan.

-Please ... Reiji ... I want it !

-Good boy . Here is your reward .

Reiji licked it from base to tip , moving his hand up and down the other's length before taking it into his mouth and moving his head up and down.

-Ahhh , Reiji , motou , motou! groaned Ranmaru.

-Hmph ... Mmmm ... I ... like how you taste , Ranmaru ... commented Reiji breathing hard .

-Dont stop!

Reiji continued sucking , circling Ranmaru's member with his tongue moving his head up and down .

-Ahhh Reiji ! Im close Im going to ... Im going to cum .

Just at that moment Reiji stopped and pulled away a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to the others's member .

-The fuck are you doing ! why did you stop!

-Because I dont want you to come yet and we're moving to the funniest part now . stated Reiji.

He then kissed Ranmaru passionately, fingering his entrance at the same time .

-Mmm ... Ngh ... Re...ji...

Ranmaru felt uncomfortable at first but then he got used to it . When Reiji pulled away he felt empty . The older man positioned himself before his entrance .

-Are you ready?

-Ahh ... go ahead .

Reiji penetrated him and Ranmaru cried out in pain . Reiji waited for him to adjust to the new intrusion before starting to move .

-Ran-maru...*pant*... Your insides are *pant* amazing ... said Reiji.

-Rei..ji *moan * ...please ... harder ... faster ...*loud moan*.. I want more ... pleaded Ranmaru .

-As ... you wish .

Reiji fastened his thrusts and went deeper until he hit Ranmaru's special spot that made him see stars .

-Ahh REIJI! Againn!

And Reiji did it again and again , loving Ranmaru's sweet moans .

-Ranmaru , Im close ! exclaimed Reiji.

-Me too ...

-Lets come together .

Reiji did a few more thrusts before releasing his seed in Ranmaru who did it on his stomach .

Reiji fell on Ranmaru from his exhaust , he then took some breaths before rolling next to Ranmaru

\- You're good , said Ranmaru.

-Am I? asked Reiji smiling . You too . Actually I want to tell you something.

-What is it ?

-I ... I love you Ranmaru . confessed Reiji .

-I love you too , I always did ... added Ranmaru before they kissed one last time and then fell asleep into each others arms .

 **I hope you liked it ! Next chapter Ittoki x Tokiya!**


	2. Chapter 2

When a simple game changes your life

 **Chapter2: The beginning of the dare , good luck Tokiya! And the sorrow of a prince...**

 _Im writing this fic just because i want to , however it will make me really happy if i get reviews to at least know what you think ;)_

 _I dont own uta no prince sama nor its characters ._

Rhea(me) laughed sadistically : Then , what do we have left ... Syo kun , Natsuki , Satsuki , Ai , Cecil , Camus ... Tokiya hayaku! take Ittoki and go do your dare ! Its an order !

Tokiya : ... Why are such a cruel writer ?

Rhea smirks : Because Im sadistic and Im bored so what about some fun? And since all of you are doing nothing to develop your relationships with each other Im giving you a little push .

Ren: That's a good writer .. ne Icchi chan?

Tokiya : You say that because that person loves you !

Rhea starting to get angry : Now hurry with your dare otherwise I'll make it worse !

Tokiya : Fine Im going ...

Ittoki : So scary...

Rhea : ... Wait ... Ren ... where is Masa ?

Ren: He is taking a shower .

Rhea laughs maniacally : Good good , my little Ren I have a good one for you ...

Ren : What ?!

Rhea : Just kidding , I still have 3 pairs to take care of ... Its going to be fun! then janne I have work!

Rhea disappeared .

Tokiya : Otoya ...If you dont want to do it I can lie and say I did seduce you but please dont do something you dont want to ...

Ittoki : It is ... I ...dont know really Tokiya ...

Tokiya : Do you want to go out ?

Ittoki blushed and looked away : Li-Like a date?

Tokiya : Well if you dont like it we could just go out as friends what do you think ?

Ittoki smiled but at the same time he didnt dislike being on a date with Tokiya when being more than friends : Haii! Good idea Tokiya !

Tokiya : Then take a scarf , a hat and glasses that would be good . I prefer not to run into fangirls and have to escape then , its annoying .

Ittoki : Okay .

Several minutes later , Ren was playing with Syo on the PS4 .

-Ohh , is the truth or dare finished ? asked Tokiya .

-Not really but , Rei chan and Ran chan are still in their room I dont hear their moans so I think they finished but they wont come out for sometime , Masato is taking a shower , Satsuki and Natsuki went I dont know where as for Cecil well ... he is still sleeping since his turn didnt come yet and Camus ... I think he said something about bananas or sugar im not sure anymore ... So , I dont now and personally I did my dare ... Anyway where are you going ? did you do your dare yet? explained Ren . Oh looks like you lost Syo .

-*Sigh* Wakarimashta ,no I didnt , Im going out with Otoya I want to find a good way to do it without hurting his feelings or embarrassing him . So im taking him out .

-And where is he ? asked Ren .

-He is coming .

-Tchhh ! Why the hell cant I beat you ?! cursed Syo .

-Because you're too young . said Ai and Ren at the same time .

-As If! Im 17 and you're not that you old you must be around 18 or something ...

-No , sho chan that's wrong Im 19 and in two months I'll be 20 .

-Tsk ... But Im sure Ai isnt older than me!

-You're right . Im 15 but that's if you dont consider the fact that Im not human . said Ai .

-Ahhhh!

-So my real age can be around that of Ren or maybe 18 because my body doesnt age also even if we have the same age . Im smarter than you since Im an android .

\- You see Sho chan? that means we are your senpais .

-Fine I give up ... I was starting to get bored anyway ... Im tired Im going to sleep . said syo bangs covering his eyes as he went up to his room tears welling up in his eyes.

He found his closet open and in a terrible state then he remebered Masato and Ren .

-Why is Ai always like that... Or Im i the one who is stupid ... maybe he doesnt love me after all ... he is not human... Ren and hirijikawa are so lucky ... I envy them ...

He then led on the bed face in the pillow crying .

-Do you think he got angry ? asked Ai .

\- Yeah i think so ... said Ren feeling guilty . I shouldnt have teased him so much.

-You should go and apologize to him.

-Why dont **you** go ? asked Ren . I think he would be happier if you went .

-I dont understand human feelings so I dont really know what to say . So just go instead of me . replied Ai.

-Oh god I forgot ! I need to talk to Masato bye bye ! exclaimed Ren running to his and Masato's room.

-Humans...How does it feel to be normal? ... I wonder ... murmured Ai before making his way to Syo's room .

Meanwhile in the living room ...

Cecil (dreaming ) : Ahhh Camus senpai ... yeah like that ... its ... ahh ... He then woke up suddenly , stumbled and fell from the sofa . Ittai ! Camus ? ... He took in his surroundrings and saw none of his friends . Minasai? ... what about the game ? is it finished? he then sighed sadly .

Tokiya and Ittoki were walking in the crowded streets , as Tokiya held ittoki's hand and the younger boy blushed but clasped the other's hand anyway .

-Tokiya ... I

-We wouldnt want you to get lost would we? Its better like this .

-Ah ...sokka ... murmured Ittoki sadly.

When suddenly someone bumped into Ittoki making his glasses and hat fall .

-Kuso ! cursed Tokiya.

-Oh my god ! screamed a girl . Isnt that Ittoki Otoya from starish?!

-Yes , And is that Ichinose Tokiya next to him? said another.

-So handsome ! Ittoki san Ichinose san , Kakoi!

More and more fangirls ran to him , the two idols had to escape . They ran for 5 minutes before hiding in a dark alley. They were panting .

-A-are they gone? has managed Ittoki to say after he caught his breath.

-I think we lost them , good it was a pain. sighed Tokiya leaning on the wall before sitting .

-Yeah but we had fun . smiled Ittoki sincerely to his friend.

-It was more like very tiring to me . sighed Tokiya . However I cant deny the fact that I liked running with you , Otoya. confessed the blue headed when he saw his friend's sad expression that turned to a blush after he corrected himself.

How could he not ? he had loved Ittoki since they started singing together. He loved his voice , his cute face , his smile , his laugh , everything about him . He wasn't aware of the fact that he was staring at the younger man .

-Toki-Tokiya? called Ittoki surprised when his friend pushed him against the wall.

-Ittoki...Im sorry .. but I cant bear it anymore ...whispered Tokiya and Ittoki shivered he tried to push his friend , however he didnt have the strength nor the will to do so. Tokiya had called him by his name for the first time.

-Toki-Tokiya...I dont understand...managed Ittoki to say.

Just then Tokiya pulled back , cursing himself for loosing control. Just a little bit and he would have passed the point of no return.

-Ikuyo , we still have time. stated Tokiya coldly bangs covering his eyes.

-A-Hai...replied Ittoki and Tokiya could see that he had hurted his friend.

Meanwhile Ai was thinking what he should say to Syo .

-Huh... maybe I shouldn't think too much ...and just go for it ...But how? ...Its the first time I dont have the answer to something...Its upsetting ! Is this what they call frustration? wondered Ai .

The android had many questions in his head just how should he proceed ?

In Masato's room , the blue haired who finished showering went out of the bathroom only to find Ren sitting on his bed playing saxophone and stopped when he saw him.

-What are you doing here Jingu- I mean Ren? asked Masato surprised.

-Im I disturbing you ? I can leave if you want ...said Ren standing up walking towards the door trying to ignore as much as he could Masato who was standing before him with only a towel wrapped around his waist , droplets of water making him look sexier.

-No , R-ren , stay ... blushed Masato grabbing Ren's arm before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Cecil alone in the living room was sitting on the sofa hugging his knees and watching the TV.

-Why am I always the one who's left alone... even Camus-senpai didnt stay ...Yeah and then what was I expecting? I love him but that doesn't mean he feels the same for me...

-Aree? What are you doing alone Aijima kun? asked Reiji who had Ranmaru's arm around his waist and Cecil felt jealous , he would love having Camus arm around his waist.

-They all left , I think there is no truth or dare anymore , Camus senpai disappeared , Ai senpai went to see Sho chan who argued with him and Jinguji san . Jinguji san went to see Hirjikawa san who was showering. Natsuki san and Satsuki are no where to be found . Ichinose san and Otoya went on a date for their dare.

-In other words , they abondoned you . stated Ranmaru in a bored tone .

-Yare yare Ranran you shouldn't say things like that , daijobu daijobu Aijima kun , do you want to watch a movie with us ? proposed Reiji smiling to the younger man .

-O-okay .

Meanwhile Tokiya had invited Ittoki in some cafe .

-You can order whatever you want , Its on me for today . declared Tokiya -H-hai .

The atmosphere was awkward and silence reigned between them. Tokiya was still blaming himself and Ittoki thought he did something bad for Tokiya to stop just before they kissed.

-A-Ano , I need to go to the restroom , it won't take long . said Ittoki before leaving the blue headed alone.

Little did he know of the fact that his friend had a stalker who followed him in the W.C.

-Mmm , look what we have here a cute little guy . spoke the stalker surprising Ittoki who was so deeply in thought about Tokiya that he didn't see him.

-What do you want ? asked the singer.

-What about some fun ? asked the stranger before pinning Ittoki to the wall , the latter was not as strong as him therefore he couldnt push him .

Tokiya was waiting for his friend and started worrying.

-What is taking him so long? Otoya ...to hell with the self control ! I'll go check on him . decided Tokiya before hurrying to the W.C and felt himself boiling in anger when he saw ittoki , shirt ripped , with blue marks on his face and some scratches , If he had come a little bit later maybe he would have been raped. When Tokiya saw the guy who did that to Otoya . He beat him and would have killed him if otoya didnt stop him .

-T-tokiya , lets go home , Im exhausted ... I ...I want to sleep ...murmured Ittoki before loosing counciousness in his the other's arms.

In the living room , Ranmaru and Cecil were arguing about what movie they should watch. -What about a bleach movie ? asked Cecil.

-That's out of question! yelled Ranmaru.

-Then what do you suggest?

-What about a comedy ? suggested Reiji.

-Im not in the mood for that Reiji.

-Geez Ranran you're so difficult.

\- I want to watch the resident evil film . said Ranmaru ignoring Reiji's remark.

-Wh-what? but it looks scary! commented the youngest man.

-If you want Camus to look at you you need to man up and overcome your fears, its just zombies and monsters with some blood, you're not a kid are you? stated the white headed.

-Dont be so rude Ranran! I know you love the game so you want to watch the film but dont offend Aijima kun! scolded Reiji.

-Im not being rude its just the truth! He needs to know so he doesn't get hurt . Camus is a difficult person and he's even more colder than me . He won't tolerate weaknesses ! declared Ranmaru.

Cecil was offended by his senior's words . However , he new that Ranmaru was right. His eyes were covered by his bangs as he spoke to the two older men.

-Fine , i'll watch the movie . And i'll prove that im worthy of Camus and that im not weak!

-I like this better . smirked the white headed.

Tokiya left the cafe , ittoki in his arms , and he stopped a taxi to take them back .

The blue head laid his friend on the back seat ,head in his lap caressing the crimson locks .

-Otoya , im so sorry, this date was a disaster. whispered Tokiya kissing the younger man on the forehead.

Camus went out earlier after he couldn't bear the sight of Cecil sleeping on the sofa. He was so cute , so peaceful , if he stayed a little more he would have assaulted him. However he could never confess his love to his kouhai since he thought the prince was in love with Nanami Haruka. That thought enraged him and made him jealous.

So he was so depressed he went to a bar , and drank until he couldn't stand anymore .

-Sir , are you sure you're okay? asked the barman.

-I have never felt better ... give me more ...

-Sir, I really think you should stop now , you've already had ten glasses .

-I don't care , im going to pay you so just do your work.

In the living room , Cecil was sitting on the sofa , knees pressed to his chest , holding tightly unto a pillow. The movie frightened him and his two senpais made him envious . Reiji was acting scared and hid his face in Ranmaru's chest.

-Ranran , im scared ...he murmured.

Ranmaru caressed Reiji's hair before lifting his chin up and kissing him . They completely forgot that their kouhai was behind them and that he probably saw them.

Kurosaki pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Reiji's neck making him moan.

-I know you better than to believe something like this could scare you. Just say you want my attention , Reiji. said Ranmaru huskily before biting his lover's neck.

-Ahhh Ranran...

Cecil couldnt stand it anymore so he stood up and was about to go to his room when Reiji called him.

-Aijima kun? where are you going? asked the quartet night member.

-Im tired , I want to sleep , Oyasumi, Kotobuki senpai , Kurosaki senpai! lied Cecil forcing a smile before running to his room.

Tokiya just after that entered the house , a sleeping Ittoki in his arms.

-Tadaima! greeted Reiji. What happened to Ittoki kun? Is he okay?

-Its a long story ...sighed Tokiya before leaving the two men to go to his and Ittoki's room.

-I wonder what happened ... whispered Reiji when they left.

Tokiya put Ittoki on the bed , covering him and he was about to leave when Ittoki stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

-Tokiya ...stay ...with me please... pleaded the red head half asleep.

Tokiya couldnt resist when Ittoki was being so cute so he laid next to him .

 **Next chapter : A drunk Camus , red and blue enter in action !**

 **Sorryif my english is bad its not my mother language ... I hope you liked it...:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**When a simple game changes your life**

 **Chapter 3 : A drunk Camus , red and blue enter in action .**

Well I know I take very much time to post a chapter on this fanfic its because I have two others and this one needs inspiration . Anyway thanks for those who review its very motivating!

 **I dont own Utapri nor the characters because If I did starish and quartet night would do more than singing .**

Tokiya put Ittoki on the bed , covering him and he was about to leave when Ittoki stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

-Tokiya ...stay ...with me please... pleaded the red head half asleep.

Tokiya couldnt resist when Ittoki was being so cute so he laid next to him before wrapping his arms around the younger man.

Tokiya put Ittoki on the bed , covering him and he was about to leave when Ittoki stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

-Tokiya ...stay ...with me please... pleaded the red head half asleep.

Tokiya couldnt resist when Ittoki was being so cute so he laid next to him before wrapping his arms around the younger man.

 **Ittoki's dream**

Ittoki and Tokiya were sitting in the garden talking when suddenly Tokiya for no particular reason pinned him against the tree they were sitting under.

-T-Tokiya what are you doing?

-Isn't obvious ? I love you Ittoki , and I want to have you here and now , just give yourself to me , Im tired of holding back...said Tokiya licking the younger male's ear then his neck biting him.

-Ahhh ! cried out Ittoki.

Otoya was shocked because Tokiya never called him by his first name also he never acted like that around him and Tokiya moved to his lips kissing him before enterwining his tongue with his lover .

Ittoki : Hmph .. moan

A hand started to move down his body then his pants caressing the bulge that started to show through his pants.

This must be a dream , and anyway am I having this kind of dream?! I need to wake up!

 **End of Ittoki's dream**

Tokiya awoke earlier that night when he heard Ittoki moan . However when he looked at him , he was sleeping .

-Hmph , ahhh , Tokiya! moaned Ittoki in his sleep. Tokiya? he's dreaming about me ? What dirty thoughts are you having right now , Otoya?

Tokiya looking at the red head couldn't hold back anymore . Im sorry Otoya , you just look so ...alluring right now...

Ichinose went on the top of Ittoki before licking his ear before going down and nibbling at his neck when suddenly Otoya woke up.

-To-Tokiya? asked the younger male dumbfounded. What are you doing?

-Otoya ...or should I say Ittoki...I can't control myself any longer , I want to have you now so will you give up yourself to me? whispered Tokiya and Ittoki could see the lust and desire darkening his eyes .

-I-I dont know what to say ... Tokiya I always thought you weren't interested in me at all ... actually ...I..

-If you dont want to , I will leave you alone , I have to-No its not just a dare anymore , I want to seduce you , I want you to look only at me , to have you for myself, to be always by your side no matter what...so please answer me sincerly because in other words I love you more than anything and anyone, and I'll cherish you forever even if you hate me with all your being , however if you don't let me see you anymore death would be less painful than a life without you , my beloved Ittoki. confessed Tokiya.

-Tokiya ... I-I can't find the words to describe how I feel right now... I think I love you , Im so happy . Please make me yours and stay by my side ...hold me tight and never let me go...

-Ittoki , Im done ...I won't hold back ...

-Go ahead...

Tokiya ran his tongue from Ittoki's neck to his cheek then to his lips and the latter open his mouth giving entrance to his lover. Ittoki moaned inside Tokiya's mouth and when they pulled away , the older male started unbuttoning Otoya's shirt revealing milky skin . Ichinose sucked on his neck leaving red marks before licking down his abs and going back to his nipples to play with them. Otoya couldn't hold back his moans as he gripped Tokiya's shirt.

-Wait ...

-What is it? You dont want to anymore? asked Tokiya and sadness could be heard in his voice.

-No its not that but...Ittoki then pouted and looked at his lover. just why am I the only one naked here ? Its unfair!

-Ah well if that's what you want , then undress me yourself It-to-ki - kun . smirked the older man .

Ittoki went between Tokiya legs and started unbuttoning the latter's shirt discarding it with his own before staring at Ichinose .

-So Ittoki , do you like what you're seeing? whispered the blue head.

-That's , well , I dont know ... I mean , its ... Ittoki didnt know what to say and he was blushing so much he looked like a tomato.

Tokiya ruffled his head before kissing his lightly.

-You are so cute when embarrassed. He then hugged him. I love you Ittoki .

-Tokiya ...

They kissed again and then the blue head went back to biting , licking and leaving marks on the other's neck .

-T-Tokiya...more please ...murmured Otoya.

-As you wish...I will teach your body how to remember my touch and mine alone ...I will teach you what the expression "reaching heavens and being above cloud nine" truly means...whispered Tokiya in a seductive tone unfastening his lover's belt freeing his hardening dick.

\- Toki-ya ...dont tell me you're going to ...

-Yeah , and Im so excited to do it for you ,Im going to eat you like the delicious strawberry you are ...as he said that Tokiya leaned down taking Ittoki's member in his mouth , before moving his head up and down sucking , wrapping his tongue around Ittoki's dick , drawing muffled moans from the latter. Then he put a finger in younger's entrance , preparing him , before adding a second and then a third one . Ittoki didnt feel comfortable at first , but then he relaxed and it started feeling better and he had a hard time holding back his moans . He was biting on his arm and it bled.

-Ittoki ; let me hear your beautiful voice that you use to sing and charm all those fans, dont be shy , let me hear those moans and those sounds you make , for me only me and no one else . Whispered Tokiya before kissing Ittoki again as hot tongues danced together. Look what you did to yourself ... give me that arm of yours. Otoya's eyes widened .

-Tokiya ! What are you doing ?! he yelled.

-Mnmm , be quiet for a moment . said the blue headed as he ran his tongue over the trail of blood on ittoki's arm . Then he kissed him again and the red head could taste his own blood .

-Hmph, mnn Tokiya ! Give me more , stop teasing me! pleaded Otoya.

-Tell me clearly what you desire , my lovely stawberry ...

-I want you to take me now, I cant wait anymore , please just fuck me hard.

-Your wish is my command .

Tokiya ran his fingers through his hair before caressing the others face.

-Are you ready? he asked.

-Yes ...

-It will hurt a little but just relax and it'll be fine okay?

-I trust you , Tokiya . smiled Ittoki that usual sweet smile of his.

-I love your smile ...said Tokiya kissing him again before entering him and Ittoki let out a little cry of pain and a tear ran down his cheek.

-God Ittoki , you're so tight...

Ittoki took a deep breath before smiling and putting his hand on Tokiya's cheek.

-It's okay you can move now , Tokiya ... breathed Ittoki.

The blue head started thrusting slowly before speeding up . Their bodies melted in one . They kissed again before reaching their release . Tokiya led beside Otoya caressing his face.

-I love you so much strawberry.

-Strawberry? When did you start talking like Ren? Asked Ittoki looking at his new boyfriend .

-It's , it's not like that ... replied Tokiya scratching his neck in embarrassment.

-It's not like what? Insisted Otoya suspiciously.

-I mean , I went to Ren for some advice to get closer to you and he told me that a good nickname could help...

-Hahah , you didn't need to do that you know . I just love the natural you , you don't have to ask anyone for advice no matter what you do I'll always love you.

Hearing that Tokiya kissed Ittoki one last time before they slept in each other's arms .

While these two made out , things happened in the living room.

Camus was so drunk he collapsed on the bar counter .

-Sir, we're closing now , you need to leave. spoke the bartender.

\- Shut ...up!! I won't go anywhere , just leave me be !!

The bartender rolled his eyes and took Camus phone.

-The hell you think you're doing with my phone !!!

-Don't worry I'm just calling one of your friends.

The bartender scrolling the list of names and to his surprise he found a bunch of famous people . Names like Kotobuki Reiji , Ranmaru Kurosaki , Ai Mikaze , Cecil Aijima.

-Wait a second ...you are ...

He took of the drunk's glasses and his eyes widened.

-You are Camus!!! Surprised the bartender didn't realize that he just yelled .

-You want to blow my cover or what?

-Well we might have a deal , if you manage to obtain all your friends autographs I will forget that I saw you today drinking like crazy , that you told me you loved Cecil Aijima and that you tried seduced me fucking me in the staff room.

-Are you blackmailing me? You have no proof of what you're saying.

-Oh but the thing is that I do actually have proof , I recorded everything for this particular reason .

-Fine , I'll take you but you better leave us alone after you get what you want .

-Of course I will .

They were interrupted by Camus ringtone , the poison kiss song. Reiji's name showing on the screen with his picture.

When saw that Camus snatched the phone from the bartender's hand answering it.

-WHAT! He snapped .

-Hum Camus , apparently you are drunk and that's very bad news because you are a horrible person when you are. Anyway come out I'm in front of the bar with Ranmaru we're picking you up.

-Pff , I asked for nothing ...

-I don't care you're coming out now like it or not you sugar freak! said Ranmaru through Reiji's phone .

Camus hardly got up putting his hand on the wall for balance . He saw his 'lets say' friends waiting for him. He walked to them unaware of the bartender following him before vomiting .

-Jeez , why do we always have to fix your messes, 'your highness' . Sighed Ranmaru.

-Don't say that Ranran . said Reiji putting one of Camus arms around his shoulders . Let's help him.

-Interesting to see three famous people the same day.

-And you are ? glared Ranmaru .

-Camus's , let's say , one night lover?

-No ... you didn't... Camus this is why I told you a hundred times not to drink more than a bottle !! You're even worse than normal Satsuki when you over drink. We have to settle this problem now. Cecil is in a depressive mood and you are fooling around . Scolded Reiji.

-Tch , Reiji keep it down my hell hurts like hell!!

-Reiji get him into the car , I'll see what this idiot wants.

Reiji took Camus to the car sitting him on the backsit.

Meanwhile Ranmaru was all but having fun.

-State what you want quickly , clearly and without introductions cut it shortly .

-My... my , you have quite the temper .

-Pff , are you deaf ? Tell me what you want .

-I want to meet starish and quartet night , and have autographs from every member .

-Or what ? We have work we're not so free to spare time for a mere bartender .

-If you don't do what I want our sex night we'll go on a tour to the media , info costs money , that Camus , is deeply in love with Aijima Cecil and having sex with a guy in a bar.

-So that's the deal huh ... fine ... said Reiji.

-What the hell Reiji are you serious? Ranmaru blurted it shocked.

-We have no choice !! added Reiji in resignation. Come tomorrow give me your number I'll text you the location .

Later in the car , Reiji was driving, Camus was sleeping and Ranmaru was raging in silence before calming down for a moment. The streets were empty , it was very late . They reached home and Reiji parked the car.

-Are you sure about this Reiji?

-I don't think it's a good idea to have a scandal . It would ruin our reputation especially something like this it's even worse than a regular scandal.

-You know guys like these can't be trusted he could sell us out after we give him what he wants.

-Then we'll lure him into a trap . Smirked Reiji.

-I knew you wouldn't give in so easily.

-Is that true Ranran ? replied the quartet night leader in his usual cheerful tone.

-Well of course after all you are my Reiji. whispered the white haired huskily in his lover's ear.

-Mm , is that an invitation ?

-Who knows...

They kissed intensely and were interrupted by an irritated Camus.

-Are going to do it in the car? Have some decency please .

\- Because you were being decent when you fucked that guy in the staff room .

-Ranran calm down please . And Camus stop being nasty , you'll have to face Cecil eventually just stop running away.

They entered the house , and Cecil was in the kitchen drinking water when he saw his three senpais coming back .

Ranmaru and Reiji were helping him stand on his feet . He opened the door for them .

-Thank you Aijima kun. smiled Reiji.

Cecil looked at Camus sadly before looking back at his two other senpais.

-Do I even want to know what happened ?

-I don't think you do and I actually think it's better that you hear it from him instead. spoke Ranmaru .

-It's nice we all came back here together , you'll be in the same room try to talk to him. stated Reiji.

They went to Cecil's room and put Camus on his bed and the two other quartet night members left .

\- Ouch , it's so painful.

-Yeah you'll have a very bad hangover tomorrow .

-Now Camus senpai, will you tell me what happened?

-No , I'm tired , I'm in pain and I'm pissed , leave it for another day . I don't want to hear you or talk to you until tomorrow or the day after.

Cecil clenched his hands into fists sadness and hurt taking over his heart as he looked at his senpais figure .

 **Well Im an idiot a, a lazy person but I hope this story is still read and that you ppl like it ;)**

 **Next chapter : Behind the scenes , Android love . ' Your name means love Ai so why can't you love?'**


	4. Chapter 4

**When a simple game changes your life**

 **Chapter 4 :** Behind the scenes , Android love . ' Your name means love Ai so why can't you love?'

 **Disclaimer: Utapri and the characters are not mine . And some characters that are gonna show up in this chapter aren't mine , they are from Amnesia. I was just borrowing them for this chapter.**

Flashback

-Tchhh ! Why the hell cant I beat you ?! cursed Syo .

-Because you're too young . said Ai and Ren at the same time .

-As If! Im 17 and you're not that you old you must be around 18 or something ...

-No , sho chan that's wrong Im 19 and in two months I'll be 20 .

-Tsk ... But Im sure Ai senpai isnt older than me!

-You're right . Im 15 but that's if you dont consider the fact that Im not human . said Ai .

-Ahhhh!

-So my real age can be around that of Ren or maybe 18 because my body doesnt age also even if we have the same age . Im smarter than you since Im an android .

\- You see Sho chan? that means we are your senpais .

-Fine I give up ... I was starting to get bored anyway ... Im tired Im going to sleep . said syo bangs covering his eyes and the tears that welled up in them as he went up to his room.

He found his closet open and in a terrible state then he remebered Masato and Ren . _Always looking down on me...treating me like a kid..._

-Why is Ai senpai always like that... Or Im i the one who is stupid ... maybe he doesnt love me after all ... he is not human... Ren and hirijikawa are so lucky ... I envy them ...

He then led on the bed face in the pillow crying .

-Do you think he got angry ? asked Ai .

\- Yeah i think so ... said Ren feeling guilty . I shouldnt have teased him so much.

-You should go and apologize to him.

-Why dont you go ? asked Ren . I think he would be happier if you went .

-I dont understand human feelings so I dont really know what to say . So just go instead of me . replied Ai.

-Oh god I forgot ! I need to talk to Masato bye bye ! exclaimed Ren running to his and Masato's room.

-Wait!* **sigh** *..humans...How does it feel to be normal? ... I wonder ... murmured Ai before making his way to Syo's room .

End of flashback

Ai was there in front of the door he didn't know what to say .

\- What should I say... But well it's my fault so maybe I should stop thinking too much and just go... Is that a smart decision ? Pff why am i so complicated! Is this the downside of being an android? Or am I experiencing what humans call frustration?

Ai knocked at the door.

\- Who is it ? answered a lazy low voice that didn't sound like Syo's at all.

-Hum is that you Syo? Or did I get the wrong room because ...

Syo slammed the door open giving his senpai a dark glare . His eyes still a little bit red from the tears his hair covered one eye leaving just the one that was glaring at Ai visible.

-Yeah I knew it , that was clear who was out there . What the hell do you want , you and Ren had your fun . Or maybe you want to mock me again? Because in case you want to let me spare you the trouble , I'm immune now to anything you're going to say.

-No , I came to apologize.

-Oh my god ! I can't believe it so you actually are capable of apologizing! exclaimed Syo sarcastically.

Meanwhile Ren dragged Masato in a corner and they were eavesdropping.

-Ouch ... that was pretty harsh Sho chan ..

Flashback

-Why are we here Ren?

-Shhhh , they are going to hear us ,

-Who..? Aha you mean Syo and Ai ... wait a second ... excuse me but why are we spying on them?

-I want to see what happens , I created this situation to get them close . Now let us listen ...

End of flashback.

-Look Syo , I know what you want and how you feel-

-Do you? because I don't think you have any idea of how badly you hurt my feelings . I

-You love me and you want to be with me . I understand that

-YOU DONT , don't try to tell me what I want to hear when you don't actually mean it . Words with no feelings don't matter to me. Your name is Ai and it means love so why aren't you capable of love...

-WON'T YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN ALREADY?! snapped Ai . Syo's eyes widened in surprise and the two spying has the same reaction. They were having the same thought 'Ai just got angry is that even possible ' Yes indeed Ai who was always calm even when Ranmaru and Camus were fighting about bananas just yelled.

-You... Tell me what are you feeling right now! spoke Syo his face lighting up.

-I don't know what it is , I feel like I want to hit you and curse you because you're being an idiot.

-That's anger ...

-What did you feel when you heard me crying on the other side of the door...

-I felt that I did something wrong and that I wanted to fix it.

-That's guilt.

-And what do you feel when I do this . Said Syo slapping Ai across the face.

-Is that pain and something else like... Ai put his fingers under his right eye he felt tears.

-That's sadness and those are tears. explained Syo .Now what do you feel when I do this .

Syo kissed Ai on the cheek and Ai due to the sudden rush of so many emotions couldn't help but smile .

-It feels warm and nice . said Ai still smiling like a kid who got a new toy.

\- That's happiness. Well that's improvement now what did you feel when you opened the door and saw me .

\- Was that regret?

-Yes you regretted saying those awful things to me. I think I have an idea let's go out , I'll show you many new things and make you feel different emotions. Syo brushed his hair , adjusted his clothes put on his hat and a pair of glasses giving another of his hats to Ai .

-Mmm you still look like Ai to me what about...

Syo untied Ai's usual side ponytail making his hair fall down

. The sight was unsual for Syo . Ai looked so hot with his hair down and Kurusu couldn't help but stare tangling the light blue locks between his fingers and Ai blushed avoiding Syo's eyes.

-Sy-Syo you... what are you doing?

-You look so good like this why do you always tie your hair.

Ai blushed even more by now he couldn't even look at his kouhai.

-Well I always tied it like this so I thought that it was okay .

-Can I tell you something but don't be offended . You look like a kid when you tie your hair .

-Baka ...

-Did you just say that? asked Syo shocked before bursting into laughter .

-What is funny in that ! I never had any feeling before i was empty when you trigger one emotions everything comes rushing to me and I become an emotional mess. Like now Im not myself .. I.

Syo put his hands on both Ai's cheeks.

-Ai senpai I'll help you okay? Don't worry it's fine.

I'm here for you . Reassured Syo.

-Does that mean you forgive me ?

-Yeah I do, you silly android but that doesn't mean I forgive you , Jinguji .

\- What ?! Why Sho chan ? You know I'm the one who created this situation to help you and Ai chan get together .

-Mmmm let me think for a moment ...NO! When you prepare a proper apology gift I'll forgive you and next time you try to spy on me , I'll kill you . said Syo taking Ai by the arm leaving a hopeless Ren and a laughing Masato .

-Is he seriously going to kill me? murmured Ren laying back to the wall. Can I escape Masa ? What do you think?

-I think that if he hates you enough he will follow you to the end of the world . Why don't you just be less prideful and apologize?

-You know after all I can spend the rest of my life on the run. It could be fun.

-Stop being an idiot and apologize , Ren . If you don't want to do it for him then do it for me please . demanded Masato.

-Jeez that's not fair you know I can't refuse you anything . sighed Ren.

-That's the point ... whispered Masato before kissing Ren .

Meanwhile Ai and Syo went to a cafe that had an english feel to it , to be exact a maid and butler's cafe . Two girls dressed as maids greeted them , there was also two guys dressed as butlers in the cafe .

\- Yokoso goshujin sama . ( welcome back master ) You brought a friend today , Syo kun, what's his name ?

-Mikaze Ai the real one to be exact , but don't speak so loudly , It would be bothersome to deal with fans . Said Syo in a low voice .

After they sat , Ai looked at Syo intrigued before breaking the silence.

-Do you often come here ?

-Well , I come here when I have nothing to do , my younger brother works here as a part timer so you cab say Im more or less friends with the people here . Before I became a singer I helped sometimes .

-So it's okay to tell them your name and all you don't have to hide?

\- Yes and its more convenient this way.

-I see and is your brother like you?

-Haha , he's my twin , we look the same but of course our personalities are different . He is possessive but very kind and he claims to be the only one who can make me happy , so people always tell him you have a brother complex-

-Thank you for the compliment brother , it's been a while . Who's this guy ? Oh wait , blue hair , beautiful face , hanging with my dear famous brother . You are Mikaze Ai but you have a different hairstyle. Anyway i don't care about that , I just want to know what you are doing alone with my brother. stated Kaoru suspiciously.

-Don't be jealous , kaoru-kun , just tell your brother how much you missed him . said Sawa smiling .

-I miss you brother , is he your boyfriend? Because if that's the case , he has to go through me first. I told you this before Syo chan , you are mine . im not going to make things easy for you Mikaze Ai , I'm kind to everyone but my brother is always first so be careful. The younger twin flashed and evil smile to the android before turning back to his brother with a kind and gentle smile. Anyway, brother do you want the usual or something new for a change?

-No just bring me the usual. And you Ai-senpai what do you want? turned Syo to his senior.

-I'll have a banana split. said the android in a monotone voice.

-Very well. Sawa san, can you bring go give the order to Mine i need to keep an eye on these two.

-No, you go if you wanna get paid you do your own work. replied Sawa a scowl on her face.

-Please...why would you stay , you're not doing anything!

-Of course I am. added the girl innocently. My yaoi ship is sailing i need to see that ! Syo x Ai is happening in front of me and you want me to miss that. smiled the maid in fangirl mode you could see the atmosphere around her and her eyes sparkling with pink and hearts everywhere.

-Oh my god...you are hopeless. OI Mikaze Ai if you dare hurt my brother i'll have your head. warned Kaoru before leaving.

-Dont listen to him ! Dont shatter the dreams of a fujoshi girl! (For those who dont know fujoshi means girls who like yaoi)

Syo facepalmed and Ai's face was covered by his bangs.

-I wonder who's worse to be honest, Sawa or my brother...muttered the starish member, He then noticed that Ai had his head down.

-Ai is something wrong?

Silence...

-Ai?

After a moment the android bursted into laughter .Syo was reassured and startled . This is the first time he heard Ai laughing. It was music to his ears. A few minutes later their orders came, more exactly a not-so-happy Kaoru brought them. However, even though he was overprotective of his brother and possessive he could see that his twin was happy with Ai beside him, but he wouldnt admit it. They had fun the rest of the evening they played some games talked and more than anything Sawa forced the idol couple to take pictures together of them taking hands or kissing on the cheek. At first Ai was against it because if that came out their career would be Syo convinced him that even though Sawa was a crazy yaoi fan, she was a good and trustworthy friend.

-I cant believe you won again Mikaze Ai ...I never lost in poker before.

-You mean you never lost before against your twin brother who is so bad ! mocked Sawa.

-Shut up ! i never lost and not just against Syo.

-Well Ai is good at this game. Because he's good at keeping a poker face.

-Believe it or not ; he's unbeatble in that field. Agreed Syo. Its late ; We should leave and you guys should close shouldnt you? Waka san and Shin san left long ago.

-Yeah are you homeless or something ; GO HOME YOU GUYS ! Unless you wanna clean...without turning around they could feel Mine's death stare on their back.

They all yelled at the same time"NO THANKS"! Before running out of the cafe.

-Jeez ; I swear idols these days...sighed Mine holding a broom.

Kaoru didn't wanna let his brother alone with Ai but he didn't have a choice since he got dragged by Sawa .

-Don't mind this guy , I'll hold him while you leave. Smiled Sawa holding a struggling Kaoru by the collar of his shirt.

-LET ME GO !!

-Nope . Mikaze-san , Syo -san , you should run before this guy goes berserk.

The two guys looked at Kaoru .

-Well good luck brother !! See you...said Syo apologetically.

They stopped a taxi since it was late .

-I feel sorry for Kaoru but he should probably stop acting like a father whose daughter is going to marry. I know he means no harm but still. Anyway Ai-senpai did you have fun?

-Yes , I was surprised though. I didn't know you had a brother you never talked about him. stated Ai.

-He was going to attend Saotome however he missed his entrance exam therefore he went to Saotome Academy's sister university. He wants to be a doctor.

When he finished he felt some weight on his shoulder . Ai had fallen asleep his head resting on Syo's shoulder.

-Ai? I guess it was tiring for you , discovering new emotions all of a sudden must be exhausting .

Ai looked so cute while asleep and Syo kissed him on the forehead.

 **So here is chapter 4 , next chapter will be ...**

 **Chapter 5 : 'May the curtains fall ' Android desire and Royality love drama . 'Sometimes you are so cold and irresponsible ...Camus senpai'**


End file.
